Dimensional Problem
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: *looks at camera* If anyone's gets this message, then we have a problem. Finds out what happens when a group of people get whisked away to different Dimensions by somewhat crazy bad guy... Warning: Involves Cookies, Dragons, Pranks and some Romance ;) Closed
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small Authors Note. If you would like to be in this story all you need to do is send me a PM and I'll make a small list, so I don't forget.**

 **Hope you like the story when the first chapter is up :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Dimensions and Creeps

**Chapter 1: Dimensions and Creeps**

 **Hey guys, so here is the ACTUAL first chapter ^^ I'll keep it short. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a peaceful day in every Dimension... For awhile atleast, until something disrupted the peace.

 **Unknown Location**

A mysterious person in a mask and cloak appeared in a bright room with a bright rainbow topaz heart shaped crystal which had a beautiful fluorite glow to it, the stranger grinned "let's see how the Dimensions cope without control over their precious heroes" he said, laughing crazily and touched the crystal, it looked fine, for now...

Soon a group of random people would be sucked into a very confusing Adventure, at the moment the man had a few in mind and he knew they wouldn't disappoint:

Sparkyiceblaze135

Cloud4012

Coolroseabby

EAH Rebel

Mollienaturerocks

But yet, he still needed more people and he would need to recruit some villains to help him with his devious plan.

 **ROTG Dimension**

Jack Frost was realxing with his sister, Sparky and the 2 of them were getting ready to prank Bunnymund, as usual, unlike Jack his sister had a different appearance than him.

Sparky had snow white hair just below her shoulders with dark blue streaks, pale light brown skin, red eyes, dark blue hoodie with some frost and flame patterns, blue jeans, red T-shirt with 'My friends are my power and I am theirs' in blue, silver headband, silver snowflake locket, black cat ears, black cat tail and a brown staff with frost and flame patterns on it.

He knew about his sister's wings, which she rarely showed and like him, she had barefeet "hey Jack, after we prank Bunny, can we prank Sunny?" She asked, Sunny was the spirit of Summer. Sunny didn't like Jack or Sparky that much, but she was still nice to them, Jack had a childish grin on his face "let's get moving then!" He said, laughing and the two prankster's were off.

 **HTTYD Dimension**

Hiccup was talking to his friend, Cloud, who visited Berk a few times. Toothless had taken a liking to him and so had the other dragons and vikings,Hiccup, Gobber was just happy that he had someone to tell his stories to.

Cloud had black hair, brown eyes, black vest with a blue shirt, black pants and grey shoes.

"I mean, I like Astrid but I dunno how to tell her" explained Hiccup, his friend nodded before speaking "you should find the perfect moment and then tell her exactly how you feel" he suggested, Toothless nodded in agreement, the young viking would never admit it, but he was a little jealosua at how Cloud was good at giving wise information on stuff like this.

 **Brave Dimension**

Merida was shooting arrows with Rose, they were good friends, Elinor and everyone liked her, but the triplets, Hubert, Hamish and Harris loved pranking Maudi with their sister's friend.

Rose had mousy brown hair reaching down just past her shoulder blades with rainbow tips and her fringe covers her eye slightly, a mix between light brown and green eyes, short sleeved navy blue top with 'I'm a Scottish Rebel' in white with the Scotland flag, blue jeans, black rope belt, white trainers, a silver Celtic necklace meaning Care and Protection and 2 bracelets, 1 with musical charms and the other with weapon charms.

"Me mum doesn' understand me" exclaimed Merida, firing an arrow at a target, Rose hummed and glanced at her blue bag which was on the ground, before looking at Merida again "maybe you should try to get to understand her and then she'll understand you? You guys haven't tried talking to each other" She pointed out, the red head sighed. Both girls had a very short temper, which was ironic and made them pretty good friends.

 **Ever After High Dimension**

Maddie was watching Kitty Cheshire tease their friend, Keyblade about having a crush on Chase. Keyblade was a proud Rebel, but had a problem with her shyness.

Keyblade had Frosty silver hair with pale patches reaching her elbows in a high twirled ponytailponytail, turquoise eyes, dark black tunic with a white dragon, white leggings, black fur boots, a heart necklace which is half red and half purple and a small mixed pink and purple over the shoulder heart bag.

"I-I'm don't think he even notices me" she stuttered, Maddie grinned "really? Kitty can vanish and everyone notices her" pointed out the mad hatter's daughter, Kitty mewed "why not ask Cupid for advice?" She said, Keyblade nodded "t-thanks, bye girls" she said, walking off.

 **Phineas and Ferb Dimension**

Doofenshmirtz wasg to Perry and his friend, Rocks, they were talking about Vanessa. Danville was happy to have Rocks visit them, espically Perry and Doofenshmirtz, she knew about the whole evil scientist and platypus agent war... Most of the time, she gave Isabella advice about Phineas.

Rocks had long brown hair with gold and been streaks reaching her knees in a braid, her bangs covering her left eye, blue eyes with an emerald spark, black tanktop with 'Rebellious Dreamer' in white, blue shorts, black leggings, deep blue snow boots with a small heel below the knee, white over the shoulder bag with a sun and moon crest on it, butterfly pendant with rainbow wings and a silver bracelet with 'Friendship' in rainbow charms surrounded by pokeball charms.

"Vanessa doesn't show any interest in being evil! I don't know how to connect with her" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, Rocks nodded in thought "maybe you should try getting to know her, asking about what she likes, her dislikes, y'know stuff like that" she commented, Perry chattered "same goes for girls and ladies. Take a break from fighting and get to know them" the guys nodded.

 **Mysterious Voice (V.O): Little did they know, these 5 and a few others were in for a wild adventure and nothing would prepare them... For this.**

 **I hope I got everyone's personalities and appearances right... If not, then feel free to leave a comment. Also, as a quick reminder, if you'd like to be in this story then all you need to do is PM me. See you all next time**

 **Mollienaturerocks**


	3. Chapter 2: ROTG - Kidnapped

**Chapter 2: ROTG - Kidnapped**

 **And we're back again! So, I decided to change do the next few chapters about what happens to the group... With songs :) Random, I know... Let's get going. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the songs :(**

The spirit of Summer had just woken up from her nap and screamed when she looked in the mirror and saw her beautiful yellow pearl necklace was now a very deep rosewood colours, "MY PEARLS!" She screamed in a high pitch voice, making everyone who heard wince.

Sunny had reddish orange hair with blonde highlights in ringlets, fiery hazel eyes, gold V-neck dress reaching above her knees, deep rosewood pearls which were originally yellow and gold heels.

"Grr, I find the culprit and they will be getting a major telling off" she declared, storming over to her mirror, Jack and Sparky snickered, they were hiding outside and heard every word.

Unfortunately, Maple Leaf, spirit of Autumn was noticed them and was standing in front of the door and saw the 2 siblings "Jack, Sparky? What are you both doing here?" She questioned.

Her appearance was simple, she had short auburn hair, leaf green eyes, leaf orange coloured crop top over the top of a yellowish brown tank top, brown leggins and leaf yellow boots.

The Winter siblings looked up in alarm, Sunny threw the door open and glared at them in fury "YOU?!" She shrieked, Jack shrugged "Sup? We should get going""see ya sunshine" declared Sparky and the 2 bolted, Sunny growled "GET BACK HERE!" and ran after them.

Poor Maple Leaf stood there confused "what in autumn did I miss?" She asked herself.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jack and Sparky had split up and hid in the Maze of Dewdrops, Sparky snickered and turned a corner, suddenly she felt something hit her head and she blacked out, Jack had lost sunny and was looking for his sister "sparks?" He called out, after searching he realised she was gone "SPARKY!" he yelled.

 **Mysterious Voice (V.O): Sparkyiceblaze135 was the first person that the villain had kidnapped for his plan, he would get everyone, 1 at a time...**

 **2nd chapter is done! What is the creepy villain up to and who is the Mysterious Voice? Keep reading to find out. See us next chapter.**

 **Mollienaturerocks out.**


	4. Chapter 3: HTTYD - Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: HTTYD - Kidnapped**

 **Welcome back everyone! So far, someone has kidnapped one of our heroes and a mysterious voice has come into it... Spooky, anyways, time to continue with the story and the teens are 17-18, Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing**

Hiccup was nervous, getting the other teens to help him was a bad idea, he had found a note on the ground saying #Hiccup, do Astrid a romantic evening at the cove, signed Anonymous# and that was what they were doing "Snotlout! Put the glittrer down!".

We'll, trying to atleast...

Cloud was watching and being the wise owl he is, had a suggestion "you could ask the dragons to help you?" Hiccup sighed and realised her was right "Barf, Belch put this there, Hookfang that there, Stormfly can you pin that up there, Toothless can you and Meatlug-""Astrid is here!" Yelled Fishlegs, everyone panicked and decided to hide behind the nearest rock as Astrid walked in. "A-astrid!" Stuttered Hiccup, the blonde shield maiden was shocked at the cove appearance.

The moonlight shone on the cove giving it a glow in the dark, there was a picnic set up by the lake decorated with a candle and a few flowers, on the walls were hanging heart shaped candles with a pinkish red glow covering the whole cove adding a more romantic scene to it and some soft music was playing.

The teens, Dragons, Hiccup and Cloud were surprised, they decided to leave the two lovebirds alone, on the way back to the village, Cloud heard something.

Fishlegs turned to him "are you ok?" He asked, their friend nodded and they continued walking, suddenly everyone noticed a strange smell "what is that stink?" Asked Ruffnut, repulsed, Tuffnut yawned "nap time" he said, falling to the ground asleep as did the others, except Cloud "whose there?" He called out, sensing someone nearby "sleep" hissed a voice from all around and suddenly, grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows.

 **Mysterious Voice: Once again, the scoundrel strikes and Cloud4012 was the next victim...**

 **Looks like it's a mystery... Scooby doo! Where are you?**

 **Scooby Doo: Rere I am *appears***

 **There's a ghost kidnapping people! We need you and the others to help solve the mystery!**

 **Shaggy: *appears* Like, no** **way! Fred, Velma and Daphne are busy so we're not doing it! *walks out the room***

 **Scooby: Reah *walks out the room after Shaggy***

 **Suit yourselves, what? *snickers and notices the glares everyone is sending me before shrugging* Couldn't help it, it was too tempting!**

 **Fine. I have a surprise which might make you frogvie me? Wait and see ;) see ya**

 **Mollienaturerocks Out**


	5. Chapter 4: EAH - Kidnapped

**Chapter 4: EAH - Kidnapped**

 **Here is the surprise! 2 chapters in 1 day... Where the villain strikes again... Not a good surprise. Sorry, um , enjoy this chapter?**

Keyblade landed in her and Justine Dancer's room, her snowy white angel wings vanished and she giggled. She had just been doing some matchmaking in Berk and had added some magic to the cove to help the evening and to avoid **HER** small problem.

Justine walked into the room and closed the door "Glaw? I didn't hear you come in" she said, noticing her roommate was standing there, Keyblade blushed at her covername "M-maddie threw me through the window" Keyblade replied, shyly, her friend shrugged as there was a knock.

Opening the door, Justine saw Chaze standing there "H-hi C-chaze, how can I help?" stuttered Keyblade, Chaze Redford, Son of the Red Queen was her crush and she was avoiding him "hey Glaw. How would a guy ask a girl out?" He asked, nervously. The girls shared a look, this was unexpected.

"Well, the way to do it would be straightforward about it" she explained in confidence, he smiled "thanks, i'll tell Dex. See ya later" he called, Chaze left the room, Justine smiled "you like him. Just admit it, bye" her roommate walked out the room, leaving her alone.

Keyblade sighed dreamily "you can't admit it to him? How lame..." Whispered a voice, she summonsed her keyblade, it was Aqua's Ultima Weapon, which she had given to the girl as a thanks "w-who's there?" Asked KB, she looked around but saw no one.

"Your probably too scared you'll embarrass yourselfyourself, now time to join yorue friends" hissed the voice, she turned in a circle and frowned "f-friends? My wonderlandiful frien-" something hit her head and something dragged her foot into the shadows along with her keyblade.

 **Mysterious Voice: And as it seems... Another innocent hero gets caught... This shall explain his the heroes meet...**

 **Hey Mysterious Voice? No ruining it. That's the end of this chapter, see you all next time *summons a huge shield* bye**

 **Mollienaturerocks**


	6. Chapter 5: Brave - Kidnapped

**Chapter 5: Brave - Kidnapped**

 ***looks up from behind the shield* Hi, thank you all for not killing me. After this chapter, there's 1 more until we finally meet the villian and it involves some humor. Any who, here you go!**

 **Warning: This chapter involves someone trying to beat up a shadow... Weird, I know.**

Merida had got into another fight with Eleanor and was talking to Rose about it.

"It's always rules about wha' princess should be and wha' she can do, i c'nt st'nd it." Merida exploded in a thick Scottish accent as she shot the target in front of her, Rose nodded "sure being a princess must be hard, but think about it from Eleanor's prospective." she began, the red head was silent.

Rose decided to continue her lecture "look, Mer. Your parents are trying to give you a better life then they had, you know that they love you, but they also have to be strict and then there's the politics." Merida groaned "nae politics. Ma mum has been lookin' for marriage and stuff for we'ks." she declared, "I wasn't finished. Anyways, you should try talking to her again and maybe she would understand how **YOU** feel." finished Rose.

The 2 girls spent the rest of the afternoon in a comfortable silence, shooting arrows. After a while, it was time to say goodbye. As Rose walked towards the portal to her dimension, there was a rustling from the bushes, she tied her hair into a ponytail "show yourself or I will hunt you myself." "you wouldn't stand a chance." a voice behind her whispered, Rose turned quickly on one leg her leg already poised and kicked what was behind her, but nothing was there."Huh?" Was heard

"Sleep girly" hissed the voice, knocking out Rose and vanished as the Portal, which was in the shape of a Key turned from yellow to dark grey. The corruption was effecting the Portal Keys in every single Dimension...

 **Mysterious Voice: 4 heroes missing, 1 was left. And the last, would be the easiest... MwahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ok, who let the Mysterious Voice into this story? Hm? I'll find out later. This chapter was written by Coolroseabby and edited by me. Bye.**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	7. Chapter 6: P&F - Kidnapped

**Chapter 6: P &F** - **Kidnapped**

 **Back again and this is the final chapter, before we finally meet the villain, yay! I've had to type this a few times 'cause it froze and I lost all of my progress :( But, it's up, so here you all go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except the kookies**

 **Kookiecraft: Very funny**

 **Go away Kook *pushes him out the room* There. Anyways, once again enjoy**

Vanessa was talking to Rocks about her dad, Perry and other stuff basically.

"Wait, so he walked up to your crush and 'I am Vanessa's dad and she likes you'?" Asked Rocks, instulting Doof with the terrible drusalstein **(How do you spell it? Please leave a comment)** accent, making the goth laugh "basically" she clarified.

The two girls started laughing, Doofenshmirtz had asked Perry - who had been turned into a human, a 14 year old teen - to keep an eye on his daughter "Vanessa! Rocks!" Called Candace, frantically running towards them "I have a date with Jeremy, but Suzie is gonna spoil it! Help" she begged.

Jeremy Johnson was the orange haired girl's crush, but Suzie Johnson was his little sister and hated Candace, even the bully was scared of the cute kid! Some reason hough, she was scared not Rocks. The blue eyed girl sighed.

 _'Here we go again''_ "Sure Candace" she agreed, Vanessa watched Candace drag Rocks away and shook her head "wait up" the goth ran after them with a certain secret agent following.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Look, Suzie. Your brother still loves you, you have a brother and sister bond, like Candace and her brothers, but everyone has someone special in their lives... Even though Phineas is too blind to see his 'Special Someone's' pain" Rocks muttered that last bit, the blond looked at her confused "what do you mean?" She asked, Candace butted in "Isabella has a crush on my brother" Suzie nodded in understanding.

Vanessa was watching the whole thingthing "anyways, Candace is Jeremy's special someone" Suzie sniffed "sorry Candace... I thought that if Jeremy was with a girl he wouldn't pay me any attention""that would never happen, your my sister" said Jeremy, walking in "we should go and leave you three alone" cut in Vanessa with a winkwink.

"Bye" said the girls, leaving so Jeremy, Suzie and Candace could spent time together "that was impressive" chuckled a voice behind them, Rocks froze and it didn't go unnoticed byby Vanessa or Perry "who's there?" Said the goth, the voice spoke again "this doesn't involve you Doofenshmirtz. You may have noticed that your Portal Keys are changing and it's all thanks to my boss" the shadow said.

Perry's eyes widened Monogram told him about them, Vanessa knew too "... What did you do?" Whispered Rocks, the shadow shrugged "you'll find out soon... Time for you to say gyood bye to Vanessa and sleep Rocky" there was a cackled and, like the others, the Spirit got knocks out and dragged into the shadows "Rocks!" Yelled Vanessa.

 **Mysterious Voice: All she could do was watch as the final hero was dragged away... By someone she knew.**

 **I might kick the voice out -_- Anyways, next we meet the villain, here are free kookiez**

 **Kook: -_- Seriously?**

 **I threw you ok *huffs and throws Jim out the window Into a soft pile of snow befoe handing cookies to the readers* Ignore him ;) Bye, see ya next time.**

 **Mollienaturerocks Out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting An Old Friend

**Chapter 7: Meeting an Old Friend**

 **Almost time for the big reveal. Reviews first!**

 **Coolsnowlily (Guest, Authors Note): Thanks *gives you a cookie***

 **Cloud4012 (Chapter 1): Glad you like it *gives you a cookie***

 **Coolroseabby (Chapter 4): Thank you *gives you cookie***

 **EAHRebel (Chapter 6): Oh yeah, he's German! *gives you a cookie***

 **SparkyIceblaze135 (Chapter 6): I'm writing it and i've got the creeps! Kookie's bamboo/monkey ate a cake i made and the ingredients where impossible to find, that's why i was mean to him in the last chapter *gives you a basket of cookies***

 **Amethyst (Guest, Chapter 6): I try to make it as surpring as possible *gives you a cookie***

 **Enjoy the chapter! And this'll have all the heroes P.O.V's**

 **Keyblade's P.O.V**

I started pacing, 3 others were there too and we were all trapped in a big fancy room "pacing won't help, we should remain calm" said the only boy in the group, one of the other girls scoffed "calm?! I'm probably missing out on some awesome pranks!" she started pouting and i giggled, the 3 girl was looking in her blue bag. The room looked like a palace styled room with 5 beds _'someone else might be coming'_ i thought

 **Sparky's P.O.V**

After a few seconds, i perked up as the door opened and the shadow who had kidnapped us all wore a black suit so we couldn't see his appearance, he walked in and threw another person onto the floor, luckily my neko instincts reacted and i caught the person before they hit the ground and the door closed, we had all been thrown on the ground, i glared at the pink door and stood up "that was a good catch" said the boy.

 **Rose's P.O.V**

The red eyed girl layed the person on the white bed "who is she?" she asked, i walked over and stared in shock _'no way'_ i though, the girl with gold patches in her hair noticed my expression "are you ok?""I know her" i said, surprising the others in the room, the gold patched girl looked , the boy nodded "ok, so who is she?" i sighed and turned to them.

 **Cloud's P.O.V**

"She's my sister" we all stared in surprise, she told us about her family and that she had 3 brothers and 7 sisters **(Correct me if i'm wrong Rose, please! Thanks)** so it was kinda surpring to see one of them here, i looked at the different beds in thought. 1 was blue with red flames, 1 was silver and pale gold, 1 was dark blue and dark purple, 1 was green and white and the last one was dark green and black.

 **Rocks P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up yawning, i saw Rose standing there and 3 others which i didn't recognise "who are you guys and where am i?" i asked, looking around. The red eyed girl spoke up "i'm Sparky" the silver haired girl waved shyly "h-hi, i'm Keyblade" she said and the boy nodded "i'm Cloud. Seems we're all trapped together" he said, i nodded and looked down, that's when i noticed the new outfit i wore, the same with everyone.

Sparky wore a black top with 'I'm not evil, i'm Dark' in silver with blue flame patterns, black jeans underneath a dark blue skirt reaching her thighs, dark blue trainers, black cloak and a brown staff, but it seemed to have a slightly brighter icy blue glow and fire red glow.

Cloud wore a grey t-shirt with the dragon academy logo, a black hoodie, dark green cargo pant, black trainers and a blue necklace -like Sparky's staff- had a dark blue glow to it.

Rose wore a dark red short sleeved top with a bright white rose on the front, light blue jeans, white trainers, her 2 bracelets and her celtic necklace, which had a silver glow to it.

Keyblade wore a dark gold sleeveless hoodie, short pale yellow skirt reaching past her thighs, dark black leggings with gold details swirls, pale yellow trainers and a heart necklace which had a red and purple glow to it.

I wore a pale white sleeveless dress reaching a few inches above my knees, silver belt, silver tank top underneath the dress, silver leggings, white flats and my butterfly necklace which had a rainbow glow.

A guy walked in and i recognized him. He had shaggy black hair with some blonde patches, green catlike eyes, black armour **(Like Hiccup's in the second movie)** and a silver sword.

"The master wants to see you all""I'm surprised to see you here...Shade" i said, we followed him out the room and the others stared in surprise about how did i know him, my heart broke slightly, one of my best friends were in mind control.

 **Mysterious Voice: And that was how everyone met Shade Shadow, Half Panther, Half human**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and it was probably surprising...**

 **Shade: This is when i was mind controlled, right?**

 **Yeah, since you dunno what happened and the Mysterious Voice is telling the story... See ya next chapter!**

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


	9. Chapter 8: The Villain or a Weirdo?

**Chapter 8: The Villain or a Weirdo?**

 ***is sitting on a table as a 6 year old and has a basket of cookies* Cwcis! (Translation: Cookies!)**

 **SF: *in her human form* No cookies, you need to sleep**

 **Na, Cookie Amser (No, Cookie Time)**

 **SF: That's it! I- *notices the readers* Hey everyone, as you can see a spell backfired and now she is a 6 year old, who is speaking Welsh**

 **Helo bawb! (Hello everyone) *waves and continues munching the cookie***

 **SF: Erm, a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter**

 **Yay, adolygiadau! Diolch (Yay, reviews! Thank you)**

 **SF: Now you choose to be polite! Ugh, i'm getting someone else to babysit you! *to the readers* Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Mwynhewch ^^ (Enjoy ^^)**

The group walked along the shadowedy dark hall in silence, they made it to a door and stopped, before walking in "Master, here are the prisoners" said Shade, bowing. The person on the throne turned to face him and walked forward "good... Welcome to my Castle, please sit down and relax!" He exclaimed, making the group enchange weary looks. Who was this nutcase?

The vil-er man had silvery white hair, dark purplish blue eyes, black shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. The Shadow Knight sighed in annoyance as the group were sat at a black table. The guy smiled, which freaked everyone out "I've brought the last prisoner, sir" the guy in black from before gestured for the person with him to sit down.

The girl had wavy black hair going down her back, royal blue eyes with a few brown specs, bright blue graphic tee saying 'Stay calm and Be A Prankster' in white, midnight blue baggy jeans, blue trainers and a silver bracelet of defense with her name spelt in norse styled charms, which had a dull dark purple glow to it, like the others accessories.

Rocks and Rose shared a look "Roxy?""oh, hi guys!" Greeted the girl, sitting next to Sparky as the man stood up "hello guests! I am Christopher and these are my guards. The Shadow Knight, Shade and The Voice In The Shadows, Kerian" he introduced them.

Sparky and Roxy shared a look when they saw a huge jar of cookies and walks over of it, no one noticed...

Christopher was too busy talking about random stuff, Rocks held a hand to her head "you ok?" Asked KB -Keyblades nickname- concerned, her friend shook her head in dizziness "something doesn't feel right" she said, leaning against the table, Cloud turned to the villain "why did you bring us here?" He asked, Christopher chuckled and Cloud's patience was running thin, same with Rose's.

"Hmm, cookies~" said Roxy, stuffing her face with cookies, along with Sparky, the villain had a horrified look on his face "I have been kind to you and you dare to betray my trust?!" He yelled, the winter spirit looked confused "they're just cookies" that made him mad and the group were all standing by the table, KB had Rocks arm over her shoulder as did the black haired girl. "What did you do?" Asked Rose, annoyed as he smirked.

Chuckling, he spoke "oh, just corrupted a dazzling jewel in a very secure place""y-you have no i-idea w-what you've d-done" declared the Dimension Spirit, Kerian was silent _'These 6 sure have determination, too bad it won't be enough to help 'em'_ he thought, the 6 were trapped in the dark castle and confronted by a crazily angry obsessed cookie villain, what a gret way to start the day! Suddenly, there was a flash "ENOUGH!" shouted a voice, everyone turned towards the table, standing on it was the last person anyone expected to see, it was none other than...

 **SF: Hope this is the right time for a Ciffhanger!**

 **Hee hee, Cwci? (Hee hee, Cookie?)**

 **SF: *groans and gives her a cookie***

 **Yay, Cwci! (Yay, Cookie!)**

 **SF: Someone, please babysit her? Anyways hope you liked the chapter and see you all next time**

 ***waves***

 **Snowflake the Seasonal Nadder out**


	10. Chapter 9: What the hell!

**Chapter 9: What the hell?**

 **SF: *on the phone* Just get your butt here as soon as you can. I dunno how much more I can take! *hangs up and looks at the readers* Hello everyone, your probably wondering what i'm up to. Rocks is hidden somewhere and I need help!**

 **Girl: Quit your whining *walks in and sees the readers* Yo. *looks at Snowflake* I'll look after her so you can stop complaining**

 **SF: Thanks SL *turns into a dragon and flies out the room***

 **SL: *rubs her hands together and notices the confused looks* I am going to do something that'll make our frosty friend mad, Oh Rocky, I need your help~**

 **A ydym yn gonna Prank Anti Eira? (Are we gonna Prank Auntie Snow?)**

 **SL: Beth am... (How about...) *thinks and grins* Hee hee, Mae person penodol i ei** **wybod? (Hee hee, a certain person I know?)**

 **Iawn! ^^ (Ok! ^^)**

 **SL: *smirks at the readers* What? I can speak different language's. Now, you lot should go away. Enjoy this chapter ;D *winks***

 **(P.S. Just ignore her)**

 **Mysterious Voice: Previously...**

 _ **The group met the villain and an old friend, Sparky and Roxy messsed up by eating the cookies, Rocks is getting weaker, Cloud is thinking of a plan, Rose is ready to fight and KB is glancing at a nearby stained glass window, which seems familiar. Time for the story to continue.**_

The person on the table was enough to surprise everyone, it was a White Ninja, it was rare to see Ninjas, Kerian was in awe, along with KB, Rose, Sparky and Cloud, Shade was silent and Christopher was annoyed.

"HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY CASTLE! GUARDS!" he yelled, the Ninja gave a small chuckle and sat on the table as the guards came in, all armed and ready for battle "that is very funny" they said, before turning serious "this isn't **YOUR's.** This castle belongs to The Shadow Kingdom""The Shadow Kingdom is just a legend" said Rocks, standing up slowly and managed to keep her balance, the others were confused. What was the legend?

The Ninja smirked "you all get out of here, i'll distract them" Roxy stared "you'd be outnumbered" pointed out Cloud, KB nodded in agreement "we'll help you" the person sighed in annoyance "JUST GO!" She/he started attacking the soldiers and the 6 teens ran through the halls.

They made it to a dead end "let's go back the way we came" said Sparky, turning, the way they came was blocked by a wall "huh, this way!" Declared Roxy, they turned to their left and ran down to hall, before turning right and were met by a wall, they turned to go back and saw another wall "what?!" Exclaimed Rose.

Rocks frowned, lifted her hand, felt the wall and chanted a spell in ancient Celtic "*yawn* What do you want Christmas dung?" Snapped a very angy spirit, making her step back a little. He had deep brown hair smoothed down with a few strands sticking up to the side, deep purple eyes, black checkered top with the sleeves reaching his elbows, greyish white jeans and black ankle boots. Roxy, Rose and Sparky decided to make him more angrier, but Cloud stopped them

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to interrupt your sleep, but we're lost" explained KB, shyly, the boy sighed in annoyance "sorry for snapping, I though you were the cookie obsessed maniac. I'm Cai, Spirit of the Shadow Kingdom." He introduced,, the group decided to introduce themselves "i'm Rocks, Spirit of Dimensions and these are friends, Cloud, Roxy, Rose, Keyblade and Jack Frost's twin sister, Sparky" she said, Cloud spoke up "we're trying to escape, but everytime we turn, there are walls blocking our path" the others nodded.

Cai sighed "everyone who has ever been trapped here are turned into guards" Rocks looked at KB and winked, she nodded and she looked at him with wide baby seal eyes filling with tears "w-we're gonna be trapped here?" She went onto her knees crying, the Shadow Kingdom spirit felt guilty and bent down "don't cry. I'll help you and your friends out of here" he declared, KB hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she stood up "which way do we go?" She asked, Cai began leading them as one of the walls moved.

The others just stared in shock, Rocks high fived her, she turned to them "come on!" Said KB, giggling, the group were completely amazed, she was really good at acting! She's the Guardian of Emotions for a reason.

 **Mysterious Voice: The group followed their new friend, Cai. Little did they knowknow, they would be seeing more of the White Ninja.**

 **SF: *walks in* What are you two doing?!**

 **SL: We made someone a cake, i'll be right back *vanishes***

 **Cacen Surprise! (Surprise Cake) *giggles***

 **SF: *facepalms and gives the readers a smile* I hope SL wasn't being weird again... Wait. She dosen't make cake out of kindness 'cause she is Rocky's dark side...**

 **Ochr dywyll mynd :( (Dark side gone :()**

 **SF: I know your dark side is gone, but only for a while. We both know she'll be back. Thank you for reading this chapter.**

 **Gweler tro nesaf y byddwch, bye! (See you next time, bye!)**

 **SF: Starting to ware off... Bye**

 **Snowflake the Deadly Seasonal Nadder out**


	11. Chapter 10: Story Time

**Chapter 10: Story Time**

 ***waves to the readers as a 14 year old* Helo guys (Hello guys)**

 **Shadowlight: She is almost back and i just pranked my baby sister. I may be Rocky's dark side, but my lil' sister, Mollie, is her light side**

 **Mollie: *skips in* Shadow, why did you give Mr Fear an explode in your face cake? *has a innocent look on her face**

 ***films it***

 **Shadowlight: *eyes widen slightly* Wha- The cake wasn't for him, it was for-**

 **Canys pwy? (For who?)**

 **Shadowlight: It was a gift for you Mol, gotta run before he come's after me, see ya! *bolts out the room***

 **Mollie: Wait for me sis! Enjoy this chapter everyone ^^ *skips out the room after her***

 **Shade: *Pops his head in* Disclaimer: Rocks owns nothing except the legend and her OC's *before leaving***

 **Diolch I chi Shade (Thank you Shade)**

With Cai's help, they escaped the castle ruins and were now by a river in a nearby forest "the castle is in distress, it need's a hero... The one thing we can't give it" explained the Spirit, Rose had a question "I think we're all wondering this..." She began, Roxy finished the sentence"what is The Shadow Kingdom legend?" Everyone agreed "some think it's just a Legend, Myth even" he said, Rocks pulled out a book of legends and myths, showed them a few pictures and began to read it outloud, otnwas written as a story.

"A Long Time Ago, there was a kingdom, the King and Queen ruled in peace, one day the queen already had a daughter, yet she gave birth to twins, a boy and 2 girl..." She began, the others inched closer.

"The oldest, received the powers of fire and earth from her father, while the youngest was born with every element, instead of fire, he received the power of shadows. When they were both 7 and their older sister was 12, the castle was attacked by their enemies and their parents were killed. The guardian of the forest took them in and raised them, with the oldest girls help, while they learned to control their magic" Cai nodded in confirmation and conitnued the story.

"The oldest twin, Carrie, was jealous of her brother's abilities and her sisters fighting skills, she was even angry about their parents death, so consumed by her jealously and anger, no one noticed her heart turning darker, 1 year later, the oldest sister, Rachelnoticed the female twins jealously and confronted her about it, the guardian and their brother had gone to collect berries so they were alone when their enemies attacked..." He said grimly, Sparky frowned "what happened next?" She asked, Cai getured to Rocks to continue the story.

"Carrie survived it, but Rachel didn't. The 2 came back to camp, upset by his sisters death the youngest, Shadey, searched for his twin, the forest guardian gave a him a warning, he eventually found his twin in the ruins of their kingdom"Legend says that they vowed, next time when they were stronger, wiser and would cross paths once more to find out who's powers would make the kingdom rise in all it's glory. The darkness in Carrie's heart or the light of Shadey's heart?" No one knows, the person jumped down from a nearby tree, KB's eyes widenedwidened as did the others, the Dimension Spirit frowned _'why does that name sound so familiar?'_ She thought.

The Ninja took off their mask and shook out their hair to reveal platinum blonde hair in 2 braids reaching the hips in braids and pale green eyes "name's Rebecca Hurricane, White Ninja" she introduced herself, ignoring Cai's groan "hope you enjoyed Story Time. We need to get, let's move.…. NOW!" She yelled and they all begwn to run as the guards followed, Rocks tripped on a branch, the crystal was getting worse and it was affecting her energy, including her memory "ROCKS!" Shouted the group as the guards got closer...

 **Mae'n ddrwg gennym is mae'n amser ddrwg I Cliffhanger! Beth fydd yn digwydd nesaf? Cewch wybod yn y bennod nesaf (Sorry if it's a bad time for a Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Find out next time!)**

 **Mollienaturerocks allan. (Mollienaturerocks out)**


	12. Chapter 11: Birds and Portals do NOT mix

**Chapter 11: Good News, Bad News and Mysteries**

 **I'm back! Mollie and Shadow have yet to retu-**

 **Mollie: *skips in giggling* Hi Ro!**

 **Hey sweetie, where's your sister?**

 **Mollie: Hiding!**

 **(Look on my profile for their ages, apperances and personality's) *hands her a huge cookie and smirks***

 **Mollie: Double chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a star with yellow buttercream icing! My favourite *sits down on the table with the coookie* Thank you ^^**

 **No problem. Enjoy this chapter guys.**


	13. Sorry

**Sorry everyone, i'm having a bit of trouble... i'll have the chapters back up though, so don't worry.**

 **Again, SORRY!**

 **Mollienaturerocks Out**


	14. Don't kill me

**Me: Hey guys...**

 **Willow: Rocks is really sorry about this**

 **Nami: But since she has lost track of the chapters and everything:**

 **Sabo: She's rewriting the story**

 **Me: Yeah... Don't kill me *hides behind Ace since he's the closest***

 **Luffy: Aww *pouts***

 **Chopper: She said that if she and to rewrite this story then Luffy wouldn't get any meat**

 **Ace: *chuckles and smirks at the readers* Don't worry guys, we'll all be back again**

 **Zoro and Sanji fighting in the back round and you can hear Perona and Boney shouting at the to stop and Mihawk making a beat with Shanks about who will win**

 **Me: *sighs* Yup. Try having all the One Piece characters in a huge room together: Won't turn out well. Anyways, i'm sorry again**

 **Koala: But you'll rewrite soon, right?**

 **Me: Totally. stands away from the OP characters and by the door* Again: Sorry, but I'll put it up soon *slips out the room as everyone starts fighting***

 **Mollienaturerocks out**


End file.
